


Será Mañana

by thedeepestdaydream



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Completely ignores season 3, Fluff and Angst, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Past Abuse, this fic took over my brain so here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeepestdaydream/pseuds/thedeepestdaydream
Summary: Will finds a strange boy with strange gifts in Castle Byers one day. He decides to take him in and learns a lot about him, and a lot about himself. But there are dark forces determined to break the fragile peace that has been built.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be doing this.
> 
> I'm busy with school and work but this idea has been eating at me, so I decided what the hell. Updates will be sporadic due to the aforementioned school and work but I'll try my best to post on a semi-regular basis. I also don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Note: This completely ignores Season 3 as I started writing this during the hiatus.

Will really needed to be alone right now.

The morning was bright and cold, the weak January sun sparkled off the untouched snow lying at the feet of the forest trees. The birds twittered happily above his head, red and brown streaks against a grey sky. The snow was fresh and smooth in front of him from the light snowfall they’d gotten last night. It was overall a beautiful morning, but Will hardly noticed. He trudged along, trying really hard to be angry instead of just guilty. He wasn’t having much luck.

After the Mind Flayer was defeated and Jonathan and Nancy running Hawkins out of town, things had gone more or less back to normal. When they’d gone on winter break after the Snow Ball, it didn’t take long for Will to notice how his mom and Jonathan hovered. One of them was always around whenever he was at home or always available to come with him to the Wheeler’s. 

He’d been suspicious when his mom suddenly took to having coffee with Mrs. Wheeler while Will played D&D with the others, a strained smile on her face while Mrs. Wheeler gossiped about the neighborhood for hours. Then he was really suspicious when he learned that Jonathan and Nancy were finally dating but that Jonathan had yet to take her on a date with just the two of them, both seemingly content to hang out at the Wheeler’s with their kid brothers and all of their nerdy friends.

Then this morning he’d walked in on his mom and Jonathan arguing in the kitchen in hushed whispers. Jonathan had apparently planned a date with Nancy while his mom was supposed to be at work, leaving Will alone. It was when his mom told Jonathan to reschedule his date that Will couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“You should go, Jonathan,” Will said quietly from where he stood in the doorway. Jonathan and his mom whirled around, both wearing the same guilty look. They’d been quick to replace it with the smile they wore whenever Will was in the room, the one that they still thought he couldn’t see right through.

“Oh baby, you know we can’t just leave you home alone.” His mom said as she walked toward him to run a hand through his hair. 

He ducked it irritably and said, “Why not? I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah buddy,” Jonathan added, “Me and Nancy can just reschedule, it’s no big deal.”

“I’ll be fine!” Will exploded, making both of them jump. “You two shouldn’t stop your lives because of me, I can take care of myself!” 

“Oh honey, we’re not-” his mom started but he cut her off. “Yes you are! You’re always having coffee with Mrs. Wheeler even though you hate her-”

“Will! I don’t-!”

“And Jonathan,” He turned to him sharply, “You always have to take me with you to the Wheeler’s when you want to hang out with Nancy! It isn’t fair!” 

He’d stormed out then before they could stop him, angry tears in his eyes and his backpack over his shoulder.

He loves his mom and Jonathan, more than anything, but he can’t stand the idea that they’re willing to put their own lives on hold just to babysit him. He can handle himself just fine. He doesn’t need someone to hold his hand every minute of the day thank you very much.

And he gets it, he does. He still wakes up sometimes, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath, unable to fall back to sleep unless his little space heater was on full blast. They're worried about him but it didn’t make the anger or hurt sting any less.

Hanging out with the guys was better. They didn't treat him any differently thankfully, but sometimes he felt like they were in on it too, only coming around to hang out with him because his mom and Jonathan begged them to. He knew it was stupid to think so because he knew his friends really cared about him, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to force his presence on anyone who didn’t wanna be around him, so he’d rather be alone.

He felt himself relax when he saw the familiar sight of Castle Byers came into view. It was the only place he could be by himself without someone “coincidentally” popping in on him.

As he got closer however, he frowned suddenly and slowed to a stop. Something was off.

He and Jonathan had covered the Castle in a tarp to protect it from the heavy snow they'd been getting all week. The tarp now flapped in the light morning breeze, the rope they’d used to tie down one of the corners lying in a messy heap by the entrance. The piece of plywood he used for a door during the winter stood crooked in its frame, unlike the careful alignment he normally did to keep drafts out.

Will shivered where he stood. Suddenly Castle Byers didn’t seem all that comforting.

He shrugged off his backpack and rummaged inside, eyes flickering nervously from its contents to the door. He pulled out what he’d been looking for and straightened up, his walkie now in hand.

His mind quickly ran through the possibilities. An animal? No, animals couldn’t untie knots or neatly pile rope. Animals also couldn’t move planks of wood over doorways. 

So, not an animal.

Heart pounding in his ears, he looked down at his walkie. He could ask for help, but then he’d be as good confirming everyone’s assumptions that he couldn’t be left alone. He didn’t even know what was in there yet. It could be nothing. He tried to ignore the small voice in his head that said Has it ever been nothing in Hawkins?

Will moved closer to the entrance of the Castle as quietly as he could through the fresh snow. Walkie in one hand with his finger on the call button, he raised his other hand to push the plank aside. He hated how it trembled in front of him. 

The plank slid sideways easily, cutting through the snow like butter. Licking his bone dry lips, Will slowly peered through the small crack he’d made. 

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dimness inside but when they did he could see that it was a mess. Empty jars and boxes of snacks littered the floor. The milk crate that normally held his lamp had been knocked over, the lamp in jagged pieces on the floor. The old olive green comforter lay in a heap on the makeshift bed he’d made out of old couch cushions. He had a split second to consider if it was animals after all before the comforter twitched.

He fell back on the snow with a yelp and scrambled away, heart pounding painfully in his throat. His walkie fell into the snow next to him and he scrambled for it without taking his eyes off the entrance, trying to think through the panic clouding his brain.

Whatever was under there was big, nearly taking up the whole makeshift bed. His mind flashed to the doglike Demogorgons and he shuddered. 

Ever since Jonathan and Nancy ran Hawkins out of town they seemed to have taken all the weird with them. The Mind Flayer was gone as far as he knew, he hadn’t experienced any new memories in weeks. He’d thought that things were finally gonna go back to normal. 

Will now realized how stupid that thinking was. He of all people should know better.

A wave of anger suddenly rushed through him. No matter how many times he thought they’d finally be free, that place always managed to ruin it. Well he wasn’t gonna put up with it this time. He’d had enough.

Will slowly got to his feet, walkie wrapped in his cold fingers, but his hold on it was steady. Whatever was in there must not have heard him because it was still quiet. He looked at his walkie. He couldn’t risk calling for help now in case he was heard. He really wished they had come up with nonverbal warning signals. A sudden idea struck him and he fumbled with the walkie.

He quickly double checked he was on the right channel, lowered the volume, and tapped the call button so short bursts of static shot through the walkie’s speaker.Three quick taps. Pause. Three long taps. Pause. Three quick taps. SOS. He tapped out his name in morse code.

He did it over and over again, hoping someone was listening and that they knew what he was trying to say. After repeating the process a few times he turned off the walkie and put it away, not wanting to risk someone talking and giving his position away. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon and found a fallen tree branch. It was a little longer than his arm and just as thick, one end slightly thicker where it’d been ripped away from its tree by a storm. The weight of it in his hands reassured him slightly.

Steeling himself, Will crept forward. The tarp fluttered cheerily in the breeze as he approached, at odds with the tension in his gut. He opened the door further and tiptoed inside, club at the ready.

There was definitely a lump under the old green comforter. It trembled as he stared at it, shifting slightly. He stepped closer. It took up almost the whole makeshift bed. It shifted again. 

He made it halfway before he stepped on a loose crayon on the floor, the snap of it breaking under his foot as loud as a gunshot in the small space. With a yelp he landed on his butt again just as something bolted upright on the bed, his weapon rolling away uselessly. Big brown eyes stared back at him apprehensively.

It took a second of slack-jawed shock for Will to take in what he was seeing. It wasn’t a monster lying in his bed, it was a boy. He looked to be around his age, with hair buzzed short and wearing what looked to be a ratty hospital gown. What drew Will’s eye the most however was the thin surgical scar that stood pale and shiny against the base of the boy’s tanned throat. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving a muscle. Will was at a complete loss. Of all things he expected to find under that comforter, a kid was the last thing on that list. He absently thought that the hospital gown the kid wore couldn’t be doing much in the cold January morning. Looking closer, he could see the boy was physically trembling where he sat, his lips an unhealthy blue. 

That knocked Will out of his daze. The kid must be freezing. A wave of sympathy washed over him. Whoever he was, he’d clearly been using the Castle as an escape from the cold. 

He sat up, trying for what he hoped was a reassuring smile. The boy stiffened at his movement and huddled back towards the wall behind him, eyeing Will warily. He still didn’t make a sound.

“Hi,” Will said, his voice shaking only slightly, his hand raising in an awkward wave. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you. My name’s Will, I live around here.” He decided not to mention that Castle Byers belonged to him, the kid already looked seconds away from bolting. 

They stared at each other for a long moment. “So, uh, what’s your name?” Will asked awkwardly. Still nothing. 

Will fidgeted uncomfortably, wraking his brain for what to do next. The kid looked terrified and must be on the run from something, and he wanted to help. 

An idea occurred to him.

“Wait here,” he said suddenly, making the other kid jump in surprise. “I have something for you so don’t move okay?” He sprinted outside without waiting for a response.

His backpack still lay where he’d dropped it just outside the entrance. He grabbed it along with his discarded walkie and ran back inside, a wave of relief hitting him when he noticed the kid hadn’t tried to move. 

Will dropped to his knees and rummaged through his backpack until he found what he’d been looking for. The wrapped sandwich he’d pulled out of his bag was a little smushed but otherwise fine. He outstretched it, but faltered when the kid recoiled again, looking from the sandwich to Will’s face suspiciously.

“Don’t worry,” Will said, trying his best to sound encouraging, “It’s only a sandwich. You must be hungry. You can have it if you want, it’s a little smushed but it should still be good. It’s pb&j.”

Will jumped when in a flash the kid snatched the sandwich and ate it ravenously. He watched the kid demolish it with a grossed out sort of fascination. The only other person he’d seen eat that quickly was Dustin on burrito day in the cafeteria. And like with Dustin, he was almost afraid the kid would lose a finger on accident if he didn’t slow down.

When Will saw him licking his fingers clean of left over jelly her reached into his bag and pulled out another sandwich to hand over. Their hands touched briefly, a zap of static going between them at the contact. Will flinched, but the kid didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, the hard lines of his shoulders relaxed, the tension that’d been holding him taut suddenly gone. He unwrapped the sandwich and ate it more slowly than the first one, his limbs in a comfortable sprawl where he sat. He ate with relish, his attention wholly focused on his food. 

Will stood there, dumbfounded. He felt like he’d missed something. Whatever it was, the kid clearly didn’t seem to mind him being there anymore going by the easy sprawl he’d fallen into. It at least gave Will the chance to study the kid more closely. 

He looked to be about Will’s age, maybe a little older, but where Will was still impatiently waiting the growth spurt his mom kept promising was coming, the kid looked like his caught him entirely by surprise. He was tall and lanky, all knobbly knees and bony elbows where he was sprawled out on the cushions. His hair looked like it’d been buzzed down to the scalp at one point but now grew in fuzzy spikes over the kid’s head. Even while he stared the kid ran an impatient hand over his head, ruffling the bristles that grew there. 

His ears stuck out on either side of his thin face, framing prominent cheekbones, bushy eyebrows, and big brown eyes. Will noticed he also had a little mole just to the right of his mouth. Will’s eyes lingered on it for a moment, then looked away quickly when his stomach did a funny little flip. He started when he looked up again and brown eyes were on him. 

Will flushed, mortified. Most boys got mad when they caught him staring for too long. He braced himself for the names, for a disgusted look, for the kid to get up and leave, but none of those came.

Instead the kid regarded him back, head cocked curiously as he chewed, like Will had just done an amazing magic trick and he was trying to figure out how he’d done it. Will felt his face heat at the attention. 

The kid finished the last sandwich and looked at Will expectantly, eyes darting from his face to his bag.

“Oh, sorry, I don’t have any more sandwiches,” Will said hastily, wishing he’d had time to bring more snacks. The kid didn’t seem too put out, he just continued to stare at Will.

“Do… do you wanna come to my house?” Will asked tentatively, then rushed to add, “It’ll be warmer than out here and I can’t really cook but I can make you more sandwiches if you want.” He’d have to figure out what to tell his mom when she got home but he wasn’t too worried about that. He just wanted to be sure the kid didn’t freeze out here by himself. 

A small smile ticked the corner of the kid’s mouth and he gave a small, barely there nod. Will couldn’t help the smile that bloomed in response. 

“Great, awesome!” Will said breathlessly, relieved. Will picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder, walking back out into the weak sunlight. “I don’t live too far, we can go there now if you want. You must be cold.”

Will looked back when he didn’t hear footsteps behind him. The kid still sat on the makeshift bed, looking almost dazed. 

“Are you alright?” Will asked concerned, taking an abortive step towards the kid, “Can you stand?”

The kid scrambled up, nodding furiously. He made his way toward Will, and as he got closer Will could see how tall the kid actually was. He had to be about a head taller than him, and his long limbs should have been awkward but he’d made it over to him without making a sound, avoiding all of the obstacles in his way as if by instinct. He stopped in front of Will and smiled.

The kid wasn’t wearing any shoes. Confused, Will peered around to see if he'd maybe find where the boy had discarded them, but found none. It wasn’t until he got a closer look at the kid’s feet that he realized why. The kid’s feet were dirty and scratched up, his toes were a painful blue with cold. He must’ve been running in the snow barefoot.

Now more determined to get this kid to his house than ever, Will grabbed all his stuff and made his way to the door before pausing. He took off his jacket and scarf and presented them to the kid. "It's not much," Will said sheepishly, "but it's better than being out there in the cold." The kid took them slowly and put them on, but he had noticeable trouble with the scarf. He didn't seem to know what to do with it. "Here," Will said, getting on his tiptoes to help drape the scarf over the boy's neck, "you wrap it around like this." 

"You can take the blanket with you too, it's cold out there."

The kid nodded, wrapped himself up tight, and looked back at Will, clearly waiting for more instructions. Will turned around and marched them towards his house, conscious the whole time of his silent, lanky shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. I posted it sooner than expected since this fic is slowly taking over my life. 
> 
> Once again, I have no beta so any mistakes are all me.

They made it as far as Will's back porch before Will paused. "Wait here," he said in a hushed whisper, "I'll only be a minute."

He did a quick sweep of the house, making sure that his mom and Jonathan had both gone to work. It wasn't that he didn't trust them with something like this, it was more that he thought that _they_ wouldn't trust _him_ enough to handle this. He wanted to help as much as he could, and if that meant hiding then so be it.

When the coast looked clear, he waved his guest into the house. Now that they were indoors, the kid's rough state contrasted harshly with the pristine, if well-worn condition of the kitchen. Upon closer inspection he could see that the kid was shivering, teeth chattering lightly.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and something warmer to wear." Will led his guest to the bathroom, instructed him to wait there, then made it over to his room to find the kid some clothes. He was pretty sure some of Jonathan's hand-me-downs would fit the kid way better than they ever did Will. He ended up finding some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a well-worn sweater that looked like they would fit.

He made his way over to the bathroom where he found the kid in the exact spot where he left him. He smiled and made his way over to Will.

Will placed the change of clothes on the closed toilet lid. "You can get cleaned up," he said nervously, very aware that his personal space was being breached, "it'll warm you up." The kid simply stared curiously at what he was doing with the tap.

Will turned on the showerhead and the kid suddenly wasn't in his personal space anymore. From one moment to the next, the kid was on the floor, pressed against the farthest wall in a tight ball, tan skin pale.

Will rushed over to him, panicked. "What's wrong, are you hurt?" He asked urgently, trying to see if he saw any serious injuries on him. The kid didn't seem to hear him, he was staring at the shower like it was a snake about to strike. Getting the message, Will got up and quickly turned off the shower, heart pounding.

"Okay, so no shower then. How about a bath instead?" Will said, voice quivering slightly. When the kid didn't react negatively to the bathtub filling, Will busied himself with preparing a bath, trying really hard not to freak out himself.

The kid had clearly been through a lot and Will didn't know what to do to help. Maybe he should ask his mom and Jonathan for help, he didn't know how to handle this.

Well, the least he could do was help the kid off the floor.

Once the bath was full, Will made his way over to the kid. "I'm sorry I scared you," he said gently, "you don't have to take a shower if you don't want to. You can take a bath while I make you more sandwiches, does that sound okay?"

The kid stared at him, not moving from where he sat huddled on the floor. Then, after a long moment, he gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Will smiled and offered him a hand. "Come on, let's get you off the floor." The kid slowly reached out and-

He felt a gentle niggling at the back of his mind, like he was trying to remember something but he wasn't the one remembering. He felt afraid that he couldn’t handle the situation but doing his best to keep it together. Then he felt,

Fear. Panic. Confusion. Trust?

Will let go of the kid's hand like it had burned him, heart pounding. "What- what was- I felt-"

The kid stood there like a deer caught in headlights, his hand still outstretched. It was then that Will saw his inner wrist where a 10 was clearly visible in neat, clinical script.

* * *

The subject was being uncooperative.

The lab was dark, save for the dim fluorescent lighting above their heads. The soft whirr of the equipment was the only thing filling the silence. Scientists flitted about the small room checking readings and taking notes, yet one lone figure remained stationary. A woman stood behind a one-way window, her ruby red mouth a severe line.

Everything about her was severe, from the blonde hair she pulled back into a tight bun to her sharp blue eyes down to her pointed heels. She could've been mistaken for a high ranked executive at some sort of firm if not for the white lab coat she wore. She held a cigarette between perfectly manicured fingers, yet her attention was fully focused on what was happening in the room in front of her.

Subject 10 sat facing her at a metal table, a helmet made of electrodes and various wires on his head, attention solely focused on the table in front of him. He sat, completely ignoring the male scientist who flashed a card she couldn't see but knew had pictures of people showing different emotions. Happiness, anger, worry, love.

The subject saw none of them, focusing on the table in front of him like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Hell, to him it very well could be.

The male scientist grew visibly frustrated, forcefully slamming the next card down and pushing it in the subject's line of sight. The subject didn't so much as flinch.

A scientist with a clipboard approached the woman. "Subject 10 seems to have gone catatonic again, his brainwaves-"

"Throw him in the shower." She said without turning away from the window.

"But Dr. Rook," The man stuttered, "The tests-"

"Are clearly over if he's gone catatonic" Dr. Rook stated, her tone dry as a desert. She took a long drag from her cigarette and exhaled slowly, eyes never leaving the subject.

Soon two large, armed men made their way into the room ahead of them and took the boy by either arm. The subject hung limply between them as he was dragged out of the room.

Dr. Rook smirked. Perhaps this will encourage him to cooperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from you. I'll try my best to respond to each comment.  
> -E


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. I'm not too happy with it, but if I don't post it now then I never will. As always, I don't have a beta so all errors are my own.

Will was mad at himself for not realizing sooner. Of course the lab was responsible for this. _Of course it was_. 

The kid backed away, looking like he was ready to bolt any minute. Will did his best to calm his nerves.

“You’ve got powers, don’t you? I know someone like you, she’s got powers too,” Will said. The kid just continued to stare at him with trepidation.

“Me and my friends are used to this sort of thing, you just surprised me, that’s all.” He went on. “You’re from that place aren’t you? Hawkins lab?” 

At the look of fear in the kid’s eyes, Will set his jaw in determination. “Listen, I know that’s a bad place. I promise I won’t let them take you back.” He’d make sure of it. 

At that, the kid’s body language slowly loosened. He gave Will the smallest of smiles. Will couldn’t help but smile back. 

* * *

Will was at his kitchen table, furiously making sandwiches and fuming.

He still didn’t know the whole story when it came to El. None of them did, not even Mike. What he did know was that when she was with the lab, she wasn’t treated well. He could guess that the kid hadn’t been treated any better.

_How many lives has that place ruined?_

He looked up and the kid was suddenly in front of him, staring at the mountain of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he had created in his fury. The kid didn’t seem to notice that he’d nearly given Will a heart attack, more focused on the food now in front of him. He wasted no time in chowing down, completely focused on the food in front of him.

He looked clean with some color in his face, lips no longer blue. Will was right about Jonathan’s hand-me-downs. They fit the kid perfectly, down to the socks on the kid’s feet that were always too big for Will. 

The kid literally radiated contentment as ate. Will felt a warm, fuzzy feeling that he knew wasn’t his own coming from the kid’s direction. 

“So you can show your feelings?” Will asked. The kid looked up at him, his mouth comically full and nodded slowly. “Is that all you can do?”

The kid swallowed then shook his head, but didn’t elaborate. “What’s your name?” Will asked instead. The kid pointed to his inner wrist. “No, I mean besides that. I’d like to know what to call you.” 

The kid just cocked his head. The movement caused the scar across his throat to shine in the afternoon light and suddenly Will felt sick. “Can… Can you speak?” He asked, voice trembling slightly.

Before the kid had a chance to answer, there was a commotion outside. Before Will could so much as blink, the kid was out of his chair, down the hall, and in the bathroom, the only sound made was that of the bathroom door locking behind him. 

Will didn’t have time to go after him because his front door suddenly burst open and all of his friends tumbled in, looking windswept. El scanned the room for potential threats, clearly ready for action.

“Will,” Mike said urgently, going up to him, “I got your message and went to get the others. Are you alright?”

“Look, I’m fine. It was sort of a false alarm. Sort of!” Will added hastily at the looks on everyone’s faces. “I’m glad you’re here, I could use your help.” 

He made his way over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Hey,” Will said softly, “Come out, I want you to meet my friends. I told you about them, remember? They want to help.”

“Help? What are you talking-“ Lucas started, but cut off with a wheeze when Max elbowed him in the ribs. 

There was a long pause before the lock clicked again and a big brown eye could be seen through the crack in the door. 

“El, could I see your arm please?” Will said, not taking his eyes off the kid.

“My arm?” El said, sounding confused but rolling up her sleeve. Mike said, “Will, what are you-“

He didn’t get a chance to finish because the bathroom door suddenly opened and the kid was grabbing El’s hand and examining her arm closely. 

“Hey!” Mike said angrily and went to break them up, but Will held him back. 

“Wait,” Will said, “He needs to see this.”

The kid rolled up his sleeve and matched his tattoo with El’s. There was a collective gasp along with a quiet “holy shit” from Dustin. 

El looked up sharply at the kid’s face and they stared at each other for a long moment. “Brother,” El whispered, and the kid nodded slowly. They embraced, both glad they found the other.

“Wait, so I’m confused,” Max said, breaking the mood completely and looking between El and the kid, “This is your brother? Must be an extended family.” 

“So he’s from the lab too?” Dustin asked. He turned to the kid. “What can you do? Is it awesome?”

He looked at Dustin’s exuberance with wide eyes, then turned to Will. 

“It’s alright, you can show him,” Will said encouragingly.

He turned back to Dustin and suddenly Dustin was doubled over with uncontrollable laughter. He fell to the floor, literally rolling with mirth.

“He just cast Hideous Laughter on Dustin!” Lucas exclaimed.

“No more,“ Dustin wheezed in between snorts of laughter. “I give!”

With that, Dustin stopped laughing and lay panting on the floor. The kid wiped his nose of the trickle of blood that leaked out. Will smiled at him and got a responding broadcast of _happyhappyhappy_ back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm back with another chapter. I really should be doing homework right now but couldn't help myself. Thank you so much for those of you that left comments and kudos, it really motivates me to keep going! 
> 
> Speaking of comments, I received a question asking what the title of this fic translates to and thought I'd answer it here. It translates from Spanish to "possibly tomorrow" and is the title of a song by Mexican artist Juan Gabriel. This will be relevant eventually, I promise!
> 
> Also, a warning. The very last breakaway has a non-graphic description of someone recovering post-surgery, so be careful if you're sensitive to such things.

"So he's an empath?" Max asked. At everyone's blank looks she sighed in exasperation. "Have none of you read _Wonder Woman?_ What am I talking about, of course you haven't. It means he can control emotions, like Aphrodite in _Wonder Woman_ can."

“So he can change people’s emotions? That doesn’t sound very cool.” Lucas said.

“Don’t be a jerk, Lucas.” Max snapped. “And if he’s anything like Aphrodite, then that’s not all he can do, is it?” She directed the last part at the kid expectantly.

“Alright,” Lucas said irritably, “then what else can you do besides make Dustin wet himself,” He crossed his arms in a clear challenge.

The kid looked at their expectant faces, clearly at a loss. He opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out. Discomfort rolled off of him in waves.

“Hey, leave him alone, alright?” Will said angrily, going to stand in front of the kid. “He’s been through a lot and doesn’t need you guys making him uncomfortable!”

Lucas opened his mouth, about to retort, when El suddenly walked up to the kid and scrutinized him carefully. She put a hand to her throat, mirroring the spot where his scar laid.

“They took your voice,” She said quietly. It wasn’t a question.

Everyone went silent and stared. The kid looked at her for a long moment, then nodded once.

Will didn’t like to be right. Not in this.

“So he can’t talk?” Dustin asked. “I thought he was like El. She wouldn’t talk when we first found her.”

“But why would they take his voice,” Mike said, sounding confused. “What would that do?”

They all stared at the kid, who flushed at the attention and attempted to unsuccessfully hide behind Will.

“Look,” Will said, “He needs our help. Can I count on you guys?”

“Yeah, man, of course,” Mike says encouragingly.

“I’m in,” Max said. At Lucas’ silence, she elbowed him until he grumpily added, “Sure, whatever.”

Dustin looked between the kid and El excitedly. “Cool, soon we’re gonna have a full superhero team!”

“So what do we call him?” Max asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lucas said. “It’s on his arm.

“He deserves a name, not a number,” Will said stubbornly.

“We’ll find his real name, like with El,” Mike said reassuringly. He turned to the kid. “Is it okay if we call you Ten for now?”

After a pause, Ten nodded. He then turned to Will and grabbed his sleeve, his concern palpable in the air between them. Ten could probably pick up on the discontent Will was feeling, which only made Will feel worse for making him worry.

Will sighed, but he gave Ten a smile nonetheless. “It’s alright, if you say it’s alright then that’s what we’ll call you. But I’ll find your real name eventually, I promise.”

Ten looked down at him in surprise, then smiled wide, his whole face lighting up with it. Will felt his stomach swoop and couldn’t help but smile back.

* * *

They were in the living room, all squeezed in on the Byers’ couches, trying to come up with a plan.

Ten was on the floor, curiously flipping through channels on the TV. He stopped on a channel that had a woman with big hair crying in a man’s arms while the man said something in Spanish.

“Wait, can you understand that?” Dustin asked curiously. Ten nodded happily then turned back to the TV.

“Are you going to tell your mom and Jonathan?” Mike asked Will.

“I don’t know, they might not trust me with this,” Will said irritably, “Neither of them have let me out of their sight since the Mind Flayer and barely trust me to go to the bathroom by myself.

“They’re just worried about you,” Mike said, a hand on Will’s shoulder.

Will sighed. “I know that, I do, it can just get to be too much you know?”

On the TV, a woman with even bigger hair burst into the room dramatically, causing the couple to spring apart. The new woman hissed something at the couple, clearly furious. Ten gasped audibly at the new development.

“I think your mom can help with this,” Mike said. Will opened his mouth as if to argue but Mike continued. “She wouldn’t turn Ten away and plus she knows all about the lab. She and Hopper could maybe help you find his real name and where his parents are.” 

“Yeah, your mom is scary good at finding out the truth. If anyone can do it, she and Chief Hopper can.” Lucas said earnestly.

Soon both El and Max joined Ten on the floor, engrossed in the drama happening on screen. They didn’t understand what was being said but followed by riding the waves of Ten’s roiling emotions. Will watched them all laugh on cue at something a big guy with a bushy mustache said. Ten’s laugh was croaky and quiet, but the amusement coming off him was bright and warm. It made Will smile despite himself.

Dustin sighed, put his elbows on his knees, and rested his chin on his fists. “This would be so much easier if we could just _ask_ him stuff.”

A sudden idea occurred to Will. “Wait right here!” He ran into the kitchen.

Dustin, Mike, and Lucas had just enough time to stare at each other in confusion before Will was back, a piece of paper and a crayon in his hand. He rushed over and presented them to Ten.

“Could you write down your name for us?” Will said breathlessly.

Ten took the crayon and paper, looking perplexed. He laid the paper flat on the floor and made a small scribble on the corner of the page. He looked at the crayon in surprise, then made a huge scribble in the center of the page, clearly delighting in how the paper changed from white to bright green. He looked up at Will and grinned.

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Lucas said. “Your mom and Chief Hopper it is.”

Will sighed. He didn’t like the idea of his mom or Jonathan not trusting him, but he guessed it went both ways. He’d have to trust them with this if he wanted Ten to find his way home.

“Okay, I’ll tell them,” Will said finally. “For Ten.”

“So it’s settled then,” Max said, getting off the floor and brushing the seat of her pants off. “What now?”

“We wait until my mom gets home I guess,” Will said uncertainly.

“Let’s go to the arcade,” Lucas said excitedly, “There’s a new arcade cabinet I wanna play.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of the problem at hand,” Max said dryly. “We should see about finding a way Ten can communicate with us. There’s bound to be a book in the library that can help us.” Ten perked up at that.

“Ugh, but we’re on winter break, why would we willingly spend time in the library?” Lucas groaned.

Dustin threw an arm around Lucas’s shoulder. “Knowledge never takes a break, my friend.”

“I don’t know, isn’t it dangerous for Ten to be walking around? What if the lab is looking for him?”

Dustin waved his hand dismissively. “They’re not in town anymore, remember? And besides, we have El with us so we should be good.”

El nodded encouragingly and gave a small smile.

Will turned to Ten. “What do you say, do you want to come with us? We might be able to find something that can help you.”

Ten looked at all of their expectant faces, then looked outside doubtfully. He seemed to debate with himself for a moment but then looked at Will and nodded, face determined.

“Alright, let’s go,” Will said.

* * *

The surgery was a success.

Deliah Rook stood at the window of a hospital room, stark white walls shining in the bright fluorescent light. She observed the figure that occupied the single bed in the room. The blue bed sheet swallowed his small form. There were tubes and wires linking him to various machines that beeped softly in the quiet space. A thick layer of bandages were wrapped around his throat.

She felt a presence appear next to her.

“I take it the surgery went well,” Dr. Brenner stated.

“Of course,” She said with a smirk. “I performed it myself after all.”

“And you’re sure that this will accomplish your goal?”

“My research has been extensive. If Subject 10 has no other outlets for communication, then his power will fill in those gaps.”

“See that it does,” Brenner said, turning away. “Colonel Wallace has high hopes for your results.”


End file.
